kilvaari_bloodlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Amon Kilvaari
Amon Kilvaari was a human male born on Dantooine in 8 ABY. He was raised into the temples of The New Jedi Order and solved a lot of problems in the galaxy. Amon had several teachers and masters, and he learned a lot from all of them. After his knighthood, he became great friends with Pain Kilvaari and Jake Kilvaari. When Pain left the order, Jake and Amon became masters. After a few years Jake was exiled aswell, and Amon was the last Kilvaari left in the new Jedi Order. Knowing that eventually the Order would face great dangers, he started to train a few younglings and padawans in the ways of combat. In 50 ABY most known members of the order left, including the people he had trained. In the few years after this, the Sith empire became stronger than it had ever been, the Jedi couldn't handle it and the order started to crumble. Many fights happend, Amon was strong but not strong enough. He became a veteran of this war that ended in a cold war, and both the Sith Empire and the Jedi Order had lost their strenght. 60 ABY. The Jedi order and the Sith Empire fell. Many of the Jedi became bounty hunters, or tried to recreate the order. The Sith kept spreading chaos alone or in small groups. Because of the Jedi their absence, the Galaxy had fallen into an age of darnkess. Amon Kilvaari started to scavenge the temples, in search of knowledge and comrades. Though it was hard for him with an age of 52 he found a few lost Jedi and some unused holocrons. 62 ABY. Amon gathered enough money through raiding imperial ships and working as an advisor. He bought a part of Mygeeto its bank, and stored the holocrons in there. After exploring everything he wished to explore, he joined his holocrons and locked himself into the Vault, receiving food and medical treatment from 3 droids. 142 ABY. The Vault opened, and a new Lord of the Sith entered. Wanting to defeat a real Jedi, he faced Amon in a spectacular lightsaber duel. During the first half of the duel, the Sith had the upper hand, despite this, they couldn't break through his defense and became tired. Ending the fight with a few accurate slashes, he took the life of the Sith Lord, closing the Vault once again. 162 ABY. Amon-Kilvaari, whom no longer had any sense of time, reached the end of his life. Hours before his death, someone entered the Vault. It was a young Jedi, sent to train on Mygeeto. His last 3 hours he spend with the Jedi, explaining to her that the holocrons must stay in the Vault. When she understood this, he gave her his lightsaber. And left the room with the words " My job is done now. Its time to leave this to the kids. " Abilities Amon Kilvaari was great with the lightsaber, and created his own Forms. Being able to stand his ground against anything, he was known as one of the best duelists of his time. Even in his last years he managed to take on a Sith Lord. His force powers were mainly focused on enhancing his physical capabilities, to the point where some people couldn't even track his movement.